Lady and the Tramp
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Rarity is a mare who over works herself.. and Applejack is a mare who, might be a little to care free and charming with the ladies for Rarity's taste. When these two end up temporarily spending time with each other, they both might see the other is more special than they thought. Based off The Lady and The Tramp. LOOSELY on the actual plot to fit into the FiM world.


Rarity sighed as she woke up that morning. The white unicorn had been up all night working on a design, and her blue eyes were tinted red from being so tired. The mare rubbed her eyes as she let out a large yawn, and slowly got out from under her silky feeling covers, exposing her body to less warmth and more of a groggy feeling.

Sunlight filtered through the window as she slowly trudged over to her bathroom to get ready for the day. She used her magic to levitate her brush, blue magic glittering around it as she pulled it through her mane carefully.

As she set the brush down and looked into the mirror, she smiled. "Well, at least you look nice." She mumbled to herself as she reached for her toothbrush.

Rarity was a beautiful mare who worked for Carousel Boutique. The only problem was she worked too hard, and never had an oppurtunity to enjoy herself. Little did she know, some other pony would be able to loosen her up. A pony who was the exact opposite of her.

But we can get to that later.

The unicorn finished as she added her eyeliner and blue eyeshadow, batting her eyelashes a bit before she turned around and trotted downstairs, trying to hide the sleepiness that poked at her.

Rarity went over to her sketch table, and levitated the sharpest pencil she saw at her desk.

The next few minutes felt like hours as Rarity struggled, racking her brain for an idea. But nothing came. The white pony felt frustrated as she heard a knock on the door, and she sighed as she put her pencil back down.

She went over to the door and opened it, and she saw a familiar gray mare with a blonde mane. The pegasus pony's wall eyes looked cheerful, and her smile confirmed it. "Good morning Rarity! I have a package for you!"

Rarity's lips curved in a soft smile at the silly pegasus' company. "Thank you, Derpy." She dipped her head as she signed the clipboard and levitated her package into her boutique.

"No problem, Rarity! Have a nice day!" The mailmare said as she flew off clumsily.

"You too, Derpy!" Rarity stifled a giggle as Derpy realized she was going the wrong way.

The unicorn closed the door behind her as she opened the package, and gasped as she saw the fire ruby necklace she had been saving up for. She quickly used her magic to place it around her neck, and she looked dreamily at the heart shaped gem in all of it's shining glory.

She started to walk back over to her drawing table but stopped.

_I should go show Fluttershy! I might think of an idea while I am there anyhow._

Rarity trotted out of her house and down the streets of Ponyville as the sunlight made her coat warm. She looked around to see ponies going through their natural morning routines.

Her hooves stopped clattering as she hit the softer path leading to Fluttershy's cottage. The mare smiled at all the critters running about as she reached the door step, and knocked on the door.

The yellow pegasus opened up and smiled brightly. "Hello Rarity! What brings you here?"

The white unicorn smiled at her friend as she invited her in. "Well darling, I have just received my fire ruby necklace and I thought you would like to see it.

Fluttershy looked down at the glossy red gem necklace. "Oh my, Rarity, it's lovely!"

"Is it not? It has certainly made my morning better." The mare sighed thinking about how tired she was.

"Oh Rarity, were you up all night again?" The yellow mare looked at her friend sympathetically.

Rarity nodded slightly. "I'm afraid so dear, I had to finish up an order and I must send it out today.. it's a pair of boots that go to somepony named.. Applejack Apple." She rolled her sapphire colored eyes. "I'm going to run it down to some farm later." The unicorn scoffed. "Country ponies."

The shy pony next to her looked at her and her eyes widened the slightest bit. "I heard she's a load of trouble."

"Sure sounds like it." Rarity smirked, and than sighed. "I wish I could stay longer dear, but I must simply go and run those boots down to this.. Applejack. I must say, I made them look alright, hopefully I can be in and out of there as quickly as possible."

Rarity started to trot outside, and than called over her shoulder. "Good day, Fluttershy!"

As the white unicorn gracefully made her way to do her errands, Fluttershy looked after her with a slightly concerned look.

"Should I have told her about Applejack's reputation with mares?" Her thoughts traveled to her rainbow maned pegasus friend that she had yet to introduce to Rarity. Rainbow Dash never really got her feelings hurt, but that farm pony actually did it.

Fluttershy giggled a bit. "I'm sure Rarity would never fall for somepony like that though." The pegasus flew over to care for her critters, obliviously avoiding the sheer fact that opposites attract.

Rarity quickly returned to her boutique and levitated the boots into a box. They were a dark brown with a slightly lighter fabric adding swirls to them. They weren't over the top, and they were well made. She dipped her head slightly at this thought and went on her way to the address she had written down.

She reached a dirt path and sighed. "Just fantastic.." Rarity mumbled as she trotted down the path, revealing a large farm.

The unicorn glanced around until she saw an orange mare kicking a tree.

_Who in the name of Celestia would kick a tree?! _Rarity thought in confusement.

As she watched, she saw the mare look over and give her a cocky grin. Rarity huffed but than her eyes widened as a bunch of apples fell down into buckets around her.

She sighed and trotted over to her. "Are you Applejack Apple?" Rarity asked politely. She looked at the mare, wearing a messy ponytail and a cowboy hat. She held back a roll of her eyes.

"Sure am! What do y'all need?" Applejack trotted over to the white unicorn.

"I'm Rarity. I'm here to show you the boots I made." Rarity said quietly, finding the country accent amusing.

The orange mare dipped her head. "Oh yeah, thanks. Ah needed them for the Gala."

"Boots? With a dress?" Rarity couldn't help but to let her jaw drop. "Darling, are you sure that's quite what you expect for the _Gala?_

AJ looked amused as she smirked. "Now there little miss Rarity, who are you callin' Darlin'?" The white unicorn's cheeks were a faint pink as she looked over to her side to hide it. "It was just a saying."

She heard the orange pony laugh. "Alright, if ya say so. Anyways, I haven't picked a dress yet, but.."

Rarity looked back up. "Picking shoes before a dress? Oh tell me you're joking!"

"Sorry, ah don't usually go dress shoppin' or whatever. Ah have work down at the farm to attend to. The mayor gave me a ticket though, considerin' ah saved Ponyville from that stampede."

The white unicorn blinked a few times. "Oh, yes, I heard about some farmpony stopping the stampede.." Rarity smiled a tiny bit, maybe she wasn't _too_ bad.

"Yup! Now, um, can ah see them there boots?" She flicked her orange hoof towards the box.

Rarity nodded as she levitated them out of the box. "What do you think Darl- Applejack?" She jerked back as she avoided calling the mare something of the sort again.

Applejack chuckled. "Ah shoot Rarity, you are a mighty pretty filly, you can call me whatever ya want." She winked at her, making Rarity blush once more, but than the orange pony laughed. "Ah'm just messin' with ya, Rare. If that's how ponies like you talk, than, well go ahead."

"Rare?"

"It fits ya. Ah'm gonna call you that from now on."

"Fine, _Darling_." Rarity narrowed her eyes at the pony, but she just chuckled.

"Anyways, ah like the boots. Ah'll send the payment later."

Rarity nodded than let out a large yawn.

"Looks like somepony's tired." Applejack raised an eyebrow at her. "What in tha hay were you doin' last night?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Mind you, I was finishing _your_ boots. I have a very busy schedule."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Ya shouldn't put so much pressure on yaself, life should be wild and free! Ya can't spend it all cooped up in a boutique all tha time."

"It's my job, Applejack. Just like you have... kicking those trees." Rarity said blatantly.

"We down here on the farm call it applebucking, sugarcube."

"Sugarcube?" Rarity smirked. It was her turn.

"Hey, it's no different than darlin' for you. Besides, it fits ya nicely. Cute."

Rarity looked down. "Well, you sure do know how to sweet talk a mare, but, I must be leaving. I have business to attend to."

Applejack grinned and laughed. "Maybe ah do. Don't go fallin' for me on ya way out, but remember what ah said. Don't put so much stress on yaself, ya hear?"

The white mare simply dipped her head. "Bye Applejack, see you around I suppose."

And than she trotted away.

Applejack sighed as she watched after her, leaning forward and craning her neck to get a last glimpse. "Definitley.." She murmured.

"That's one fine mare.. ah hope ah can meet her again." The farmpony said dreamingly.

For now, Applejack just saw her as another mare. But in the end that would change.


End file.
